L'ami avant l'amant
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Thor n'est pas si bête qu'on le dit. Comment l'être quand votre (seul ?) ami est un dieu manipulateur comme Loki ? Aussi, quand on l'informe de la (possible) liaison de son épouse et de ce-dit ami, il réfléchit à deux fois avant de cogner.


**Titre :** L'ami vient avant l'amant.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Thor/Sif, Logyn [Loki/Sigyn]. Mention de Loki/Sif.  
 **Warning :** Mention d'adultère.  
 **Summary :** Thor n'est pas si bête qu'on le dit. Comment l'être quand votre (seul ?) ami est un dieu manipulateur comme Loki ? Aussi, quand on l'informe de la (possible) liaison de son épouse et de ce-dit ami, il réfléchit à deux fois avant de cogner.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la mythologie nordique. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage/s :** Thor || Loki || Sigyn. Mention de Sif || Odin || Sól || Týr || Freyr || Járnsaxa.  
 **M/A :** J'ai récemment lu le _Hárbarðsljóð_ , où Odin, sous l'apparence d'un vieux passeur nommé Hárbard (Barbe Grise), tourne en bourrique et insulte Thor, qui souhaite traverser le gué que le dieu garde. Et à un moment, Odin mentionne à son fils que Sif, son épouse, a un amant ; en lisant ce texte, je me suis rappelé que Loki, dans la _Lokasenna_ , révèle avoir eu une aventure avec la déesse. Je me suis renseigné, et j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir fait le parallèle entre ces deux textes, mais aussi avec l'histoire des cheveux de Sif.  
Et même si j'ai toujours trouvé Thor assez idiot, je me suis dit qu'il devait quand même se douter de quelque chose, après ça. Il est con, mais pas à ce point ! Du coup, j'ai imaginé cette histoire, qui j'espères va vous plaire.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'AMI VIENT AVANT L'AMANT**

* * *

« [...] Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, la première idée qui me vient toujours à l'esprit est d'y voir la faute de Loki. Ça fait gagner un temps considérable. [...] »  
– _La Mythologie viking_ , Neil Gaiman.

* * *

« _Sif a un amant_ »

Thor ne cesse de penser aux mots de ce vieux passeur. Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi en penser ; d'un côté, il doute parfaitement de ses paroles... mais de l'autre, il les croit. Il ignore pourquoi, mais il y croit. Et même qu'il a un doute sur qui est cet amant.

Après tout, c'est tout à fait le genre de Loki d'être l'amant de l'épouse de son meilleur ami. Bon, c'est aussi le genre de son père, de coucher avec les femmes des autres, mais il doute que celui-ci intéresse un minimum Sif[1]. Alors que le fripon, avec ses beaux mots et sa belle apparence, est capable de séduire n'importe qui sans le moindre effort – et ce rien qu'en restant un homme.

Donc oui, si sa femme a un amant, c'est Loki. Personne d'autre. Les autres dieux respectent trop les lois et les moeurs pour oser coucher avec l'épouse d'un autre – exception faite quand on le leur propose[2], bien sûr.

Le dieu soupire, puis lève les yeux vers le ciel, calculant mentalement l'heure qu'il est ; en voyant que Sól a presque atteint le haut des montagnes entourant l'Asaheim*, le Tonnant renifle silencieusement, puis se lève et appelle le bétail, qui met peu de temps à le rejoindre.

Une fois tout le troupeau rassemblé, le fils de la Terre* les ramène sans attendre à Ásgard, puis, lorsque le cheptel a rejoint les enclos du Jardin des dieux[3], se dirige vers la halle de Loki, sans même passer par Bilskirnir*. Certains de ses semblables, qui terminent leurs propres tâches de la journée, l'interpellent lorsqu'il croise leur route, et il les salue rapidement ; s'il peut pouvoir avoir une conversation sensée avec Loki, mieux vaut être concentré, et il reconnaît que ce n'est pas son esprit sa plus grande force.

En s'approchant de la demeure du Marcheur de Ciel*, il entends de curieux sons, qu'il reconnaît aussitôt comme étant ceux d'une forge. Visiblement, Loki est dans la petite forge qu'il s'est emménagé, à l'arrière de sa halle ; sans s'en préoccuper davantage, le dieu du Tonnerre presse à peine le pas, sans changer de direction.

De toute façon, il n'existe qu'un seul chemin pour se rendre chez lui.

En arrivant devant la halle, Thor s'arrête, et fixe la demeure où vit le farceur et sa famille. Il a beau savoir que ces maisons sont plutôt communes chez les hommes, le manieur de Mjöllnir ne s'habitue jamais à voir cette étonnante colline herbeuse percée en son sommet par une courte cheminée et en son centre par une porte, alors que de longues halles en bois et parfois en pierres l'entourent. Il ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ce que Loki y aime.

Mais bon, Loki est toujours difficile à comprendre.

Il ignore l'entrée de la maison, pour se diriger vers l'arrière, d'où provient les bruits de marteau et d'enclume, qui sont à chaque pas de plus en plus fort. Il contourne ensuite la halle, et tombe aussitôt sur la petite forge privée, où il trouve comme de fait Loki occupé à remouler il ne sait pour l'instant pas quoi.

Thor le regarde silencieusement faire, une épaule appuyée contre l'un des murs, fasciné. Personne ne pourrait croire que le Voleur des Géants*, avec sa minceur osseuse et ses muscles fins, soit capable de manipuler d'aussi lourds objets que des marteaux ou des soufflets de forges ; et pourtant, c'est le cas. Oh, bien sûr, son travail ne peut et ne pourra jamais égaler celui des Nains, mais il reste quand même très acceptable.

N'est-il pas, après tout, le Forgeur de Mensonges* ?

« – Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hlórridi* ? retentit soudain la voix de l'Ase malin, sans le regarder. Le dieu sursaute à peine, avant de répondre :

– J'ai une question à te poser.

– Tu va devoir attendre, alors. Sigyn veut ravoir sa poêle avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Compréhensif, Thor s'assoit sur le banc le plus proche et continue d'observer son ami travailler le fer pour réparer la poêle de son épouse. Les coups du marteau sur le fer en fusion résonnent lourdement dans sa tête, alors que le métal rougeoyant et mou se transforme peu à peu en une poêle tout aussi brûlante et acceptable. Le Protecteur d'Ásgard* fixe sans gêne le dos nu, moite et constellé de tâches de rousseur de Loki, qui finit par plonger l'objet de cuisine nouvellement forgé dans l'eau, la faisant siffler si désagréablement que Thor ne s'empêche pas de grimacer.

« – Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui emmène Thor-au-char* dans mon humble forge ? rigole le dieu de la Discorde, en déposant la poêle refroidissante et trempée sur sa table de travail, avant de s'y appuyer, curieux.

– Est-ce que tu couches avec ma femme ? demande directement le fils d'Odin.

– ... C'est ça, ta question ? Oui. »

Loki, ou l'art de se faire des ennemis en souriant. Thor se passe une main sur le visage, pour garder un peu son calme.

« – ... Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– J'en avais envie, et elle en avait envie. Pourquoi résister ? réponds simplement Loptr*, en haussant les épaules.

– Combien de fois ?

– Dur à dire. Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les chiffres... »

Traduction : aussi souvent qu'ils le veulent et peuvent. Il serre les poings, mais réussit à se contrôler. Frapper Loki ne sert rien... pour le moment.

« – Depuis combien de temps ?

– Ce que tu es curieux ! rigole le Forgeur de Mensonges.

– Réponds, ou je te frappe, gronde Thor.

– Tu va le faire même si je te réponds. »

Pas faux.

« – Mais pour répondre à ta question, reprends le farceur, je l'ignore. J'ai jamais calculé. Mais ça dure depuis assez longtemps.

– Assez pour me faire un bâtard ?

– Tu l'aurais sû bien avant si c'était arrivé. Sinon, comment tu l'a appris ? »

Loki, ou l'art de manipuler une conversation.

« – Un vieux passeur me l'a dit, avoue Thor.

– Un vieux passeur, hein ? sourit son ami.

– Quoi ?

– Non, non, rien. Mais tu peux te rassurer d'une chose, concernant Sif et moi.

– Quoi ?

– Elle ne te trompe pas avec quelqu'un de plus viril que toi. »

Le Tonnant aimerait rire, tant il trouve l'affirmation vraie. Mais le ton à moitié amer de Loki l'empêche d'en savourer la justesse. Tout le monde sait que le Père des Monstres* est _ergi_ [4], mais peu savent que cette insulte le blesse vraiment. Même s'il n'en dit rien et laisse les autres dieux le lui cracher au visage.

C'est en partie pour ça que le dieu du Tonnerre n'est pas complètement en colère contre lui ou contre sa femme. Il l'aurait été si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, comme Týr ou encore Freyr ; mais Loki ? Mieux vaut que ce soit lui qu'un autre. C'est bien moins grave. Surtout qu'il a l'impression que si Sif fait ça, c'est uniquement pour se venger de son aventure avec Járnsaxa*.

« – Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est dit, t'a fini, avec tes questions ? demande Loki, en reprenant en main la poêle complètement refroidie pour en enlever les dernières gouttes qui s'y colle.

– Presque, avoue Thor. Vous allez recommencer ?

– Même si tu me l'interdirais, réponds naïvement et franchement le fripon.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Une seconde plus tard, un violent coup de poing envoie le rouquin au fond de sa forge, le faisant s'écrouler au milieu des outils de forgeron et des restes de métal glacé. Puis, avant même d'avoir le temps de répliquer quelque chose ou de se relever, le gros poing aux jointures blanchis de colère du fils d'Odin saisit son tablier de cuir, le tord et le soulève, afin que leurs visages soient l'un en face de l'autre.

« – Sois heureux que ce soit mon poing qui ait rencontré ta tête, et non Mjöllnir, gronde Thor. Car c'est elle qui va te saluer si j'apprends que tu couches encore avec ma femme. Compris, Loki ?

– C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. », assure-t-il, effrayé et en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Le dieu protecteur gronde de satisfaction, puis relâche sa prise sur le collet, faisant s'échouer de nouveau le mari de Sigyn parmi ses soufflets, ses pinces et ses marteaux.

Il le fixe un long instant, puis tourne les talons et s'éloigne, sans même remarquer la déesse de la Fidélité, venue voir ce qui se passait.

« – Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupire-t-elle, en trouvant son époux encore empêtré dans ses outils de forgeage.

– Rien de grave, mon amie[5]. », rassure-t-il, en se relevant aussi agilement que l'expérience et la douleur le lui permets. Elle fronce les sourcils, peu rassurée, mais ne commente pas, préférant récupérer sa poêle pour enfin terminer la préparation du repas du soir.

Il la regarde retourner à l'intérieur de leur halle, puis s'appuie sur sa table de travail, fixant le chemin de terre battue qui mène à sa demeure et qui en fait le tour. Les mots de Thor lui reviennent alors en mémoire, et le fripon sourit.

Finalement, le Manieur de Mjöllnir n'est pas si bête que ça... Sa menace donne même du piment à sa liaison. Maintenant, il va devoir éviter de se faire voir avec la déesse des Récoltes ! Délicieux défi que voilà.

Après tout, n'est-il pas l'Audacieux* ?

* * *

« [...] Mais il y en a un malgré tout je pense, et pas le moindre,  
Qui a eu les faveurs de vos bras bien qu'il ne soit pas Hlorrithi [Thor] !  
(Loki, l'astucieux dans les mensonges) […]  
– _Lokasenna_ , strophe 54.

* * *

 **Lexique mythologique**  
 *** Asaheim :** Littéralement « le royaume des Ases », il s'agit du nom originel du monde habité par les dieux ases.  
 *** Fils de la Terre :** La mère de Thor est Jörd, une géante assimilable à Gaïa chez les Grecs mais qui personnifie plutôt les terres non-cultivées et inhabitées.  
 *** Bilskirnir :** Halle de Thor, qui y habite avec Sif et leurs enfants. Il s'agit du plus grand bâtiment d'Ásgard, avec ses 540 pièces.  
 *** Marcheur de Ciel / Voleur des Géants / Forgeur de Mensonges / Père des Monstres / l'Audacieux :** Kenningar [sing. kenning ; périphrase métaphorique de la poésie scandinave qui remplace un nom ou un mot] de Loki.  
 *** Hlórridi :** Autre nom de Thor.  
 *** Protecteur d'Ásgard / Thor-au-char :** Kenningar de Thor.  
 *** Loptr :** Autre nom de Loki.  
 *** Járnsaxa :** Maîtresse géante de Thor, qui lui a donné son fils Magni, mais aussi selon certains Módi. L'un des kenningar de Sif est notamment « la rivale de Járnsaxa ».

* * *

[1] Certaines personnes supposent au contraire que Ull est le fils de Sif et Odin.  
[2] Une coutume germanique traditionnelle, attestée notamment dans le _Hávamál_ et le _Rísthula_ et pratiquée par de nombreuses sociétés primitives, consiste à offrir sa femme ou sa fille à un invité qu'on désire honorer.  
[3] Ásgard (Ásgarðr) signifie aussi bien « enceinte des Ases » que « jardin [garðr] des dieux [áss] ».  
[4] Terme insultant qui, en vieux-norrois, désigne tout homme ayant un comportement jugé efféminé, non-viril et lâche, comme la pratique du seidr par les hommes et la passivité dans une relation homosexuelle.  
[5] Sigyn vient possiblement du vieux-norrois _sigr_ , « victoire », et de _vina_ , « amie ».

* * *

 **M/A :** Vous savez ce que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, dans cette histoire ? Ce sont les tâches effectuées par Thor et Loki. Honnêtement, je dois être la seule à parfaitement imaginer Loki en train de forger et Thor en train de mener des troupeaux ! Et j'ai honnêtement du mal à expliquer le pourquoi de mon idée, donc je ne le ferais pas.  
... Nan, je vais essayer. Thor est, en autre, le dieu protecteur des fermiers ; les fils de fermiers sont souvent bergers ; le bétail comporte non seulement des moutons mais aussi des vaches et des chèvres ; la chèvre est la femelle du bouc ; et le bouc est l'animal consacré à Thor. CQFP. Loki, lui, est l'un des dieux les plus en contact avec les Nains, en plus d'être associé au feu et aux forges. Et, ça c'est moins connu, il a crée de nombreux objets, dont par exemple l'épée Laevateinn (« Rameau du Malheur ») qui est la seule arme capable de tuer Vidófnir, le coq vivant au sommet de l'Arbre-Monde.  
Comme le dit Thor ; difficile de croire que cette crevette soit capable de si grands exploits. Faut toujours se méfier des apparences (et non, c'est pas du vécu).  
Je peux donc aussi expliquer pourquoi j'ai donné une telle maison à Loki. J'ai toujours imaginé Loki dans des endroits très terrestres, voir forestiers, et il existe un lien assez fort entre lui et l'huldufölk, soit le peuple caché qui comprends les elfes, les trolls, les fées, etc. Or, ces créatures sont sensées vivre dans des collines et des pierres, et les maisons en tourbe sont assez fréquentes, dans les régions colonisées par les Vikings, comme l'Islande et le Terre-Neuve-et-Labrador. Du coup, pour moi, ça paraissait logique.  
Pour moi, en tout cas.  
J'espères que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à la prochaine !


End file.
